


Mesmerizing

by Lavenderaesthetic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill Denbrough Loves Stanley Uris, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot, and vice versa, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 01:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavenderaesthetic/pseuds/Lavenderaesthetic
Summary: Sometimes, Stan can’t help but admire Bill in the mornings.





	Mesmerizing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy soft Stenbrough
> 
> Also a little implied poly!losers
> 
> My tumblr is lavenderaesthetic13

Stan opened his eyes to a soft morning haze lighting Bill’s bedroom. He blinked a couple times to get used to the small amount of light coming through the little opening of curtain in front of Bill’s window. He had remembered telling Bill last night to shut the curtain completely, but in their hurried passion, he must have left it slightly open. Stan was fine with this, considering he was facing Bill’s sleeping form, and the light created a glow around him, somewhat like a halo. The halo gave the edges of Bill’s hair a soft orange highlight. His hair was quite messy, and Stan figured his own hair was just as messy, considering the amount of times Bill had run his hands through it last night....

Stan moved his gaze down towards Bill’s closed eyes. His eye lashes fell perfectly on his cheeks, the russet brown contrasting his pale skin. Even though they were closed, Stan could picture the bright blue colour of his eyes. He thought about how those eyes had held his gaze the night before, how he couldn’t look away... 

_His eyes were_...

He couldn’t quite think of the word, but he remembered how they burned right through him, how he felt like he could melt, and how they almost glowed in the darkness.

He pulled his gaze down to Bill’s lips. They were slightly open, and every few seconds, he would release small puffs of air. This morning, they were pink, but last night Stan had made  sure they were properly red and slightly swollen. 

Bill dug his head further into his pillow and let out a sigh. Stan smiled and brushed the auburn hair away from Bill’s eyes. Bill stirred and Stan pulled back, embarrassed to let Bill see the flush in his cheeks. However, Bill did not wake, and Stan let out a breath of relief. 

He decided to continue brushing Bill’s hair with his hand. 

Soft. Stan thought fondly. He moved down to caress Bill’s face. Bill stirred once again, but did not open his eyes. 

He let his fingers trace down the side of Bill’s face and down his jaw. He repeated this a couple times, and moved his hand to thumb Bill’s bottom lip. He felt Bill’s lips close around his thumb, as Bill laid a gently kiss to the pad and smiled. Stan’s panic returned as Bill opened his eyes. However, it disappeared when their eyes met.

_Mesmerizing_. 

Bill held his gaze for...well Stan didn’t know exactly how long. It could have been hours or minutes, but Bill slowly leaned in, and Stan met him half way. At first, Bill only slightly touched their lips together. They barely brushed, and Stan leaned in further. Bill kissed his bottom lip, then his top, and finally went in for a proper kiss. Stan opened his mouth immediately, letting Bill’s tongue slip inside. He felt Bill’s hand rest on his hip, and he, in turn, moved his hands to Bills shoulders. As Bill tilted his head, Stan slid his hands up his shoulders to stroke the small hairs on the nape of his neck. 

After a few minutes of this, Bill smiled and pulled back.

“Hi.” He whispered, and Stan smiled back.

“Hi.” He breathed. Stan took a moment to look at Bill’s eyes the way he had the rest of his features. The blue surrounding the pupil was dark and vibrant, and it lightened as the color spread out. Stan supposed it looked like a clear sky, but no sky could compete with the beautiful azure of Bill’s eyes. Nothing could. 

Bill moved his hands back to Stan’s waist, and lightly stroked up and down his side with his fingertips, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Stan moved his hands to trace down Bill’s chest, which was completely smooth. His index finger trailed up and down Bill’s taut stomach, over the faint ridges of muscle. 

Bill really had filled out over the years from when he was a scrawny boy. His shoulders had broadened and, after he had started played by baseball, his arms and legs became muscular, but still lean. All of Bill was muscular, but lean, Stan thought. And that’s just how he liked it. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Bill’s finger tips trail up the side of his torso and onto his arm. Bill moved his hand up Stan’s arm to his shoulder, then his neck, and then he was holding Stan’s chin and tilting it, so he could look straight into Stan’s eyes. Stan was once again hit with the indescribable feeling of looking into Bill’s eyes, of never being able to look away, and never wanting to....

Bill’s thumb stroked his bottom lip, and Stan parted his lips. His tongue grazed Bills finger, and then he closed his lips around it. Bill exhaled a soft groan. 

Stan ran his tongue over Bill’s thumb over and over again, watching as Bill’s breath got faster. He gently bit down, and Bill groaned again. He pulled his finger out and pulled Stan into a deep kiss. 

Stan opened his mouth immediately into the kiss, and he felt Bill’s tongue licking inside his mouth. He made a small noise in the back of his throat and threaded his hands in Bill’s hair to pull him closer until their bare chests were flushed against each other. Wanting more of their bodies touching, Stan wrapped his leg around Bill and pulled their hips together. Bill groaned into Stan’s mouth and rolled on top of Stan to move their hips together. His mouth moved to plant kisses down Stan’s jaw and on his neck, while he slowly rolled his hips into Stan’s. Stan’s breathing sped up as Bill’s kisses became firmer on his neck and his hips rolled slightly faster. Even though they had put their briefs on before falling asleep last night, which Stan insisted upon (to which Bill whined  _But why?_ Just incase! _Incase what?_ I don’t know Bill! Just do it!), Stan felt he could come just from the heavenly friction it created. But he didn’t want that. 

“ _Bill_...”

Bill seemed to immediately understand and moved to whisper in Stan’s ear.

“I’ve g-got you.”

Stan let out a sigh of relief when Bill moved to remove his briefs. But, all he did was grab Stan’s hips and hold them down as he slowly,  achingly , dragged his lips down Stan’s torso, stopping to plant a kiss on his sternum. Bill barely grazed Stan’s nipples with his tongue, to which Stan’s hips gave an involuntary thrust, and then continued his slow journey down Stan’s body. He planted another kiss on Stan’s bellybutton, and another at the waist band of Stan’s briefs. Bill met Stan’s eyes before he hooked his fingers in Stan’s briefs, and slowly pulled them off. Stan took a sharp intake of breath when his hard cock met the cool air. Bill threw his briefs on the floor and trailed slow, open mouthed kisses up Stan’s thigh, using his teeth every few bites. Stan moved his hands from the sheets to thread them in Bill’s hair. When Bill gave a particularly hard bite, Stan gave a sharp tug on his head that ripped a groan from Bill’s chest. Bill trailed more kisses up Stan’s thigh where it met his hips. Stan’s hips gave a small involuntary thrust, and Bill gripped them harder and shoved them back down onto the bed. Stan huffed and gave Bill’s hair another sharp tug, and in response Bill gave another hard bite to the edge of Stan’s hip. Stan’s toes curled at the inability to move his hips. 

His frustration was short lived, however, as Bill  ever so slowly  took Stan’s cock into his mouth. Stan bit his lip to keep from crying out, which he rarely did during oral sex because he didn’t really feel the need to, unless it was Bill, but he couldn’t stop the small noise that escaped from the back of his throat. Bill could pull small noises from him if he really tried, and he loved the challenge. 

Stan gave another tug on Bill’s hair and Bill groaned around him, causing Stan’s toes to curl again, but no noise. 

This teasing continued, and Stan felt he might die, or come, and he didn’t want to do either yet. 

Bill peaked up at Stan through his lashes, and felt a heat coil in the pit of his stomach. Stan’s head was thrown back against the pillow, chest heaving. Bill could imagine how he looked: flushed, lips red and parted in an ‘O’ shape, his hair tousled and messy, splayed on the pillow. Bill’s hand replaced his mouth and, needing to see it for himself, he crawled up Stan’s body to nip his jaw. Stan made a small noise in the back of his throat.

Bill pulled his hand away to grab the small bottle on the nightstand, where they had left it the night before. Stan let his legs fall open in anticipation, and Bill trailed more kisses up the inside of his thigh. He poured the lube into his hand.

Stan hooked his leg over Bill’s shoulder and pulled him closer, silently telling him to continue. Stan did not release a noise when Bill’s first finger slipped inside him, or when Bill used that single finger to search for that spot inside him that made his blood boil. 

Bill, not satisfied with the lack of noise, held down Stan’s hips once more to prevent them from moving, and added another finger. Stan inhaled sharply through his nose.

Bill stopped thrusting his fingers and rubbed slow circles to reach that spot in Stan he  knew , based on past experience, such as the night before, would get a noise out of Stan. He curled his finger and he knew he had found it when Stan’s back arched off the bed and Stan gave a hard yank on Bills hair again. Bill continued curling his fingers, and Stan’s breathing got heavier. Stan screwed his eyes shut, and let a low moan escape. Bill smirked against his thigh and gave a small nip. Stan huffed.

He was aware that the Losers’ favorite game was to see who could get the most noise out of him, considering how composed he is all the time. The worst of them were Bill and Richie. Richie’s favorite tactic was brute force,  hard and  fast, usually against a wall. Bill, in contrast, likes to take his time, slowly taking Stan apart until the only thing he  can do is cry out. When asked, Stan usually says that it doesn’t matter, and that neither is better than the other. Which, is true, because it’s not either of  them that gets the most noise out of him. It was Eddie.Stan figured it was because Richie and Bill fucked  _him_, while  _he_ fucked  _Eddie_. Stan’s languid thrusts pulled the sweetest moans from Eddie, and Stan just couldn’t get enough, especially when Eddie would pant into his neck and scratch down his back...

Stan was pulled out of his reflection when Bill removed his fingers. He gave Stan’s thigh one final nip, and crawled up back up his body to give Stan a kiss. Stan let Bill’s tongue enter his mouth again and threaded his fingers through Bill’s hair. Bill grabbed the back of Stan’s thighs and gave his ass a squeeze. Stan gasped into Bill’s ear and pulled again on his hair. 

Bill pushed the head of his cock inside Stan, teasing. Bill knew that Stan wanted him to fuck him, but not right now. No, he was going to tease Stan until he fucking cried. He pushed in the slightest bit, and pulled out. He repeated this, and Stan made a small noise in the back of his throat. Bill  knew Stan liked to go fast, and he also knew that the torture was just beginning. The slow and languid movement of Bill’s hips made him feel like crying.

Bill kept doing this until he was half way inside Stan, and then he  ever so slowly bottomed out. Stan let his head drop against the pillow, breathing heavily. He canted his hips up but Bill slammed them back down onto the bed, a grunt escaping him. They lay there, Bill fully inside Stan, for a minute or two. Their eyes met, their hot breaths in each others mouths. Staring into the, now darkened and dilated, blue eyes of Bill Denbrough, Stan remembered how mesmerizing they had been the night before. Remembered how he couldn’t look away, even now. 

Bill couldn’t seem to look away either, and brushed the hair from Stan’s forehead to press them together. Stan grimaced at first at how sticky their foreheads were, but then Bill gave an experimental role of his hips, and he gasped. The slight movement felt amazing. Bill lazily rolled again, and again, and again, but he never picked up speed. Stan let out the slightest whimper, and Bill hissed, but did not relent. He continued circling slowly, then stopped. He leaned into Stan to nip his ear, and trail kisses down his neck. Stan gave a hard pull on Bill’s hair when he felt Bills teeth give a harsh bite. He felt Bill smirk into his neck, and licked at the wound. 

And then Bill moved his hips again, faster this time, and Stan grabbed at his shoulders. As Bill’s hips moved again and again, Stan panted into his ear. Stan knew that it wasn’t fast enough, and so did Bill, but he continued at this pace for several minutes. 

A tight heat began to form in Stan’s stomach, and just as he was going to beg Bill to go faster, he stopped again. Stan let out a small high pitched noise and screwed his eyes shut as he felt the heat simmer away.

He felt Bill panting heavily into his neck, and pulled him into a open kiss. Bill’s tongue immediately dove into his mouth, and stan wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck. They kissed for what felt like  hours to Stan, and then they pulled away for air. Stan pulled on Bill’s bottom lip with his teeth and canted his hips. Bill groaned.

“ _Bill_...Bill _please_...”

Hearing his name moaned like that by Stan sent a wave of heat through him. Bill pulled out, and Stan’s eyes rolled back when Bill  thrusted back inside him. 

“_Oh_... ”

Stan knit his eyebrows and hissed. Bill gave him another kiss on his neck and thrusted deeply again. And again and again, until he developed a quicker, but still languid, rhythm. Stan grabbed Bill’s hair again, and kissed his ear. 

Stan could feel that heat far away, but still there, and slowly building. Bill was thrusting into him so  good and so  deep that he didn’t even care if Bill came inside him, he could take a fucking shower. He just needed Bill just a little  _deeper_ and  _harder_. 

As if he read Stan’s mind, Bill sped up, and Stan hooked his legs over Bill’s waist and pulled him closer, pulled him . Bills cock hit that spot that made his blood boil, and he let out a groan.

“ _Yes_.”

They both knew they could go much faster, fuck  _hard_, but Bill looked into Stans eyes again and knew that they could come, and come  _good_, from just this. 

Stan threw his head back at a particularly deep thrust, and Bill felt another hot flush run through him. He stared at Stan’s red cheeks and slightly swollen lips, the beads of sweat on his forehead, and swallowed thickly. 

“ Stan.”

Stan opened his eyes to meet Bill’s, and pulled him closer so that their noses touched. He clawed at Bill’s back as Bill thrusted, reopening the wounds of last night, no doubt. Bill kept the slightly slower pace, and Stan felt like he might cry. He could feel the heat simmering far away, and when it finally got closer and closer, he let out another small whine. This spurred Bill on, and he ducked his head into Stan’s neck again, kissing and nipping down the column. 

Stan was teetering right on the edge, and Bill knew it. He kept Stan on the edge for as long as he could, slowing slightly and teasing his cock with slow strokes. But Stan felt that tight heat  finally release, and he let out a  loud, high pitched moan as he came. Bill continued thrusting, and Stan rode out his orgasm. 

Watching Stan come had been Bill’s tipping point.  _Hearing_ Stan come had been Bill’s tipping point, and as Stan rode out his orgasm, Bill came inside him with a low groan of his name. 

Bill slowed and stopped thrusting, and he and Stan shared a deep, wet kiss, their tongues sliding together. 

Bill pulled away and gave a lopsided smile.

“I didn’t get a chance to s-say good morning.”

Stan chuckled and brushed Bill’s hair back.

“Good morning.”

Stan kissed him again, and then Bill pulled out with a hiss and collapsed on Stan.

Stan knew they needed a shower, but he allowed Bill to lay on his chest for a few minutes, and stroked his hair. 


End file.
